


One Is The Loneliest Number

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna watches the changes in Josh and ponders their meaning





	One Is The Loneliest Number

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: One is the Loneliest Number

Rating: Teen

Timeline: From mid S6 through to The Cold. Slightly AU

A/N: I had this story all planned out and then thought I should go back into S6 to check what I needed to check. Damn! My story will begin after Josh leaves the WH but the item in this story is in evidence in episodes before he and Donna leave. So rather than think of a new story plot, I’ll ask you to forget this isn’t sticking to the canon timeline. Pretend I’m Wells,lol! Oh, and watching ‘Josh only’ scenes for many episodes was such a hardship…

A/N: Thanks to Cathy for help with information about Native American reservations. This story is beta’d but I claim responsibility for any mistakes. I struggled with the ending for this story and still think it is weak but sometimes you just have to admit defeat.

Feedback: Increases productivity…

Donna tried to stop herself but she frequently found herself discreetly observing Josh. She had been a part of the Santos campaign for a month now. She loved the work she was doing, felt vital and knew she was contributing at a level she had rarely had a chance to shine in before. Yes, it was tiring and her social life was non-existent but working to elect a man such as Matt Santos made it all worthwhile.

Of course, she had mixed feelings about being in such close proximity to Josh. While she’d been busy hating him for stymieing her career, she’d also missed him. Josh’s confession that he too missed her had shaken her. They had so much bad air to clear. The helter skelter pace of a campaign meant there was no time for such an indulgence. So they continued on, not friends, not enemies. Their conversation was professional. If at times, Josh became aware that Donna pushed the fruit bowl within his reach, he made no comment. If Donna noticed Josh eat some of that fruit, she also made no comment. 

But Donna did observe Josh. She was getting to know him all over again. He had changed in many ways, some subtle, some not. Donna had often seen him focused and driven but it was different now. She could see he keenly felt the weight of responsibility. This meant his eye was on the end prize and he was going to work hard to achieve it. But the difference now was that he was more serious. He could still make a witty aside but the light hearted, sense of fun that had long ago so beguiled her, seemed to be gone. His boyish sense of humour seemed to be gone. That made her sad. 

But the most surprising was that the arrogant, egotistical Josh Lyman so many knew was gone. In its place was a man in command. Confident and smart. He was always going to be cocky. Donna doubted that would ever leave him. But the ego seemed to be in check. Over the years, Josh had allowed Donna to see his vulnerabilities and insecurities. She hadn’t been as hoodwinked by the ego as others. But he’d learnt to temper his arrogance and have people appreciate his abilities (of which there were many) without him having to shout them to everyone. It seemed as if Josh Lyman had grown up. No, not grown up. Grown into his role. It suited him.

There were also some physical changes. His hair had grown out from the shorter haircut he’d sported during the primaries. But Donna had also recently noticed that he was now wearing a beaded bracelet. It was not always visible but when Josh got into work mode and rolled up his sleeves, exposing his forearms, she couldn’t help but notice. Initially, she was stunned as she had never seen Josh Lyman as the jewellery type, let alone something so “alternative”. She began to be curious as to where he got it.

Late one night her curiosity got the better of her.

“Josh?”

“What?” he asked as he handed files to Ronna as she left the room.

“Can I ask you something?” she began tentatively.

“Sure. Are you still trying to understand that latest polling data from Florida? I’m confused by the contradicting data.”

Donna smiled gently. Typical he would think her question would be related to the election.

“No, that’s not it. It’s personal.”

She saw Josh stiffen and it stabbed her in the heart. The amount of times they had wiled away hours late at night, sharing stories. They had got so close that way. Now, Josh appeared to recoil from engaging with her on this level.

As Josh tried to seem busy with the fax in his hand, he nodded his agreement.

“That bracelet you’re wearing. I’ve never noticed it before. Is it new?”

Josh kept his eyes on the fax. “No, I’ve had it since before the Convention.”

“Present?” Donna pressed for information.

“Um, yeah.” He’d answered her question but his tone clearly conveyed he was uncomfortable with the conversation. Donna let it drop and with a quiet “Night” left him with his thoughts.

*****************************************************************

4 months earlier.

Josh sighed as the bus pulled up at the hotel. The final months of the Primaries were intense. The pressure was building as the Santos campaign gained momentum. Wins in some unexpected states had brought Matt Santos into the status of serious contender. 

Matt’s family had joined the campaign for a few days. This was viewed as a positive all-round. The Congressman missed his wife and kids and definitely benefited from having them around. The campaign also benefited. Helen Santos hadn’t been too involved in the early days but now her presence was required more often. Also, a couple of photogenic children could only enhance the Congressman’s image. Devoted father of two young children strengthened the message of him being young and vital. Yes, it was a win-win for everyone.

Today had been a swing through 2 States. The day had started early with a rally in Eau Claire, Wisconsin, a Town Hall meeting in Rochester and an afternoon spent visiting the Shakopee Mdewakanton Sioux (Dakota) Community at Prior Lake, not far from the Twin Cities. It was important to the Congressman to see and hear for himself the difficulties faced by these communities. This particular community had managed to transform itself from an economically distressed reservation to one of the most economically successful Indian tribes in the US. The Congressman was very impressed to see facilities such as a Wellness Center, a Sport and Fitness Center as well as facilities to showcase traditional elements. 

As he had met with elders, visited schools and discussed ways to continue to improve the health of those in the community, Helen and the children had been shown through the Playworks building which provides fun and educational experiences for children, as well as the sporting facilities. Needless to say Peter had been fascinated with the ice hockey facilities. Texas didn’t provide much opportunity to learn about this sport! The local arts and crafts were popular with tourists and were an important means of maintaining traditional skills and honouring their ancestors. Mrs Santos and the children returned to the bus laden down with gifts. The day ended with an appearance at Macalester College, St Paul.

After dinner, Josh met with the Congressman in his suite. Helen sat in on discussions about the next day’s schedule while the children sat on the floor. Peter was engrossed in a video game and Miranda played with one of the gifts she’d been given that day. She’d been very taken with the bead work and now had her own means for creating a variety of bead crafts.

As the adults finished up their brainstorming session, Helen noticed Miranda’s work.

“What are you making, baby?” she asked.

“Bracelets,” she answered as though stating the obvious.

“They’re very pretty.”

“I like mixing the colours.”

“You’ve been busy. You’ve made 5 already.”

“You and Daddy and Mr Lyman have been talking for ages,” she complained as only a child can.

Josh spoke up. “Miranda, please call me Josh. Mr Lyman makes me sound so old.”

“You are old,” Miranda said, matter of factly.

“Miranda!” Helen was horrified.

Josh chuckled.” It’s ok. When I was her age everyone over 20 seemed old to me.”

Helen watched him curiously. She knew so little about her husband’s campaign manager. She only really knew him as the driven man who’d appeared before Christmas Eve and planted the idea of running for President into Matt’s head. She knew he’d been a vital part of the Bartlet presidency and had been shot at Roslyn. She knew nothing of his personal life. He wasn’t married but was there someone significant? Her husband had hinted at some Hill gossip about Josh and his assistant from the WH days but there had never seemed to be any substance to it. 

Miranda stood up and went over to Josh. Shyly, she held out her hand. “This is for you,” she said and dropped a brown beaded bracelet into his hand. Josh looked at it and then into the smiling face of the little girl. Stammering his thanks, he left the room.

Josh walked back to his room, deep in thought. The bracelet swung between his fingers. That whole evening in the Santos’ suite had really unsettled him. Only now, as he turned his attention away from campaign business, could he take the time to analyse his feelings. He realised he was envious of Congressman Santos. Envious and filled with despair. The Congressman had a beautiful and supportive wife, two lovely kids and all that had been mixed tonight with intense political strategy and discussion. He was aware that this was what he had wanted. He wanted both worlds. He also knew that any chance of having all this had gone out the window the day Donna quit. The thought of a family with someone other than Donna was incomprehensible. But he was also honest. At his age, the chance of finding someone else was diminishing daily. Hence the despair. He entered his hotel room and attempted to turn of this line of thought before collapsing into bed, exhausted. 

Meanwhile back in the Santos suite, Miranda had burst into tears. 

“Miranda, what’s wrong?” Helen asked, instantly concerned.

“He didn’t,”…sob… “Take the other one,” sobbed Miranda.

Helen looked confused. “What other one? Did you want to give Josh another one?” slightly amazed at this apparent crush her daughter had on her husband’s workaholic campaign manager.

“It doesn’t work without the other one.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. You’ve lost me.”

“The lady at the reservation today, she said each bracelet was a pair. They are friendship bracelets. You can’t break up a pair. You choose the colours and one is for each friend. Each bracelet is ok by itself but it works better when it is with its pair.”

“So, Josh has one but you think he should have its pair to give to a friend.”

“Yes,” Miranda sniffed.

“Well, how about I take it? You’re going back to Houston tomorrow but I’ll give it to Josh next time I see him. I’m sure he didn’t mean to upset you. He probably didn’t know each one was a part of a pair.”

Miranda threw her arms around her mother. “Okay.”

Helen took the matching bracelet and tucked it into her bag.

******************************************************************

It wasn’t until the morning after the Democratic Convention that Helen remembered the promise she’d made to Miranda. 

Leo was meeting briefly with Matt Santos before both returned to Washington. The Congressman was late and Helen was left making small talk with her husband’s new VP nominee. After they had exhausted their take on the previous night’s events, Leo’s feelings about his nomination to the ticket and general chit chat about family, the conversation threatened to slip into silence. Helen reached into her purse, looking for her cell phone and her fingers brushed against Miranda’s bracelet.

“Dammit!” Helen cursed.

“What’s wrong?” Leo asked.

“Oh, I forgot to give Josh something. Miranda made me promise to give it to him and every time I’ve seen him, it has gone clear out of my head.”

“What is it?”

Helen held up two fingers, with the bracelet dangling from them. Leo’s eye brows shot up. To say this was unexpected was an understatement.

“Miranda made Josh a friendship band but he didn’t realise each band has a mate. This is it,” Helen stated calmly.

Leo had noticed the bands around Josh’s wrist but hadn’t asked questions. Now he smiled at the knowledge that Josh Lyman was wearing it simply because a little girl made it for him. That sort of sweet thoughtfulness was not something Josh showed to many people. Suddenly he said, “Let me look after it. I’ll hang onto it.”

“Just don’t tell Miranda you have it! She is fixated on the idea that Josh’s soul mate is supposed to have it.”

”Soul mate?”

“Well, they’re my words, not hers but the sentiment is the same. You might be hanging onto it for awhile,” Helen said dryly.

Leo hoped her words could be proven wrong. He knew exactly who should have this matching bracelet but had no idea how to move things along in that direction. Interfering in the love life of others was usually a bad idea. Unless he was keeping men away from his daughter and then all bets were off!

Within the month Donna was working on the Santos campaign. Having known Josh and Donna so well, Leo was pained to see the coolness between them. To people who didn’t know them, they seemed the picture of polite professionalism. But to Leo, who had seen them support and love each other while denying what was obvious to everyone, it distressed him. However, he also knew the best thing to do was to give them the time and opportunity to sort it out for themselves.

One morning, Leo was awoken by jubilant cries in the corridors. Annabeth knocked on his door delivering the unbelievable news that the Santos campaign was now tied, nationally. Joining the pandemonium, he was carried along the sea of joy in the general direction of Josh’s room. The room was filled with staff celebrating the good news. But one of the things Leo noticed was the heightened colour on Donna’s cheeks and the glowing eyes of Josh. Eyes that followed her all around the room. Eyes that locked briefly with Donna’s and even Leo could read the heated message. Something had happened to move these two people together and since these expressions hadn’t been there the night before, he’d bet the two of them had been participating in their own private celebration! Returning to his room, he knew what had to be done.

Not long after Donna returned to her room to gather her bags for departure, a junior staff member knocked on her door with an envelope. Opening it, she took out the note and read

‘Donna, this is yours. It is a friendship band that Miranda Santos made. These things are supposed to come in pairs – the other is worn by your soul mate. But what would I know about these things? I’m a divorced man living in a hotel!

These bands are supposed to represent a friendship that demands forgiveness, understanding, sharing of secrets, trust and love. I have a feeling you’ll know what to do with this.

Leo.’

Leo was right. Donna did know what to do with it. She slipped it on her wrist, and headed downstairs. One of the benefits of travelling with the Democrat nominee was she didn’t have to carry her own bags to the bus each morning. So she gathered her handbag and coat and joined the rest of the team. Slipping into the car, she was pleased and nervous to see Josh climb in alongside of her.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi,” came his equally nervous sounding response. 

Knowing they were in unchartered waters, she needed to reassure him so she rolled up the sleeve of her coat, revealing the bracelet that matched his. Reaching over she took his hand in hers. 

“Hey, where did you get that? We match!” Josh stated the obvious.

“It’s a long story but both of these were made by Miranda Santos. You’ve met your match”

“I met my match years ago,” Josh smiled.

“Yes, you did. But neither of us did anything about it. Now, we’ve done something about it and we have the friendship bands to prove it.”

“I’m not sure I understand the significance of the bands,” Josh began but Donna leaned over quickly and brushed his lips with hers. 

“I’ll explain it to you later. Maybe tonight? We can pick up where we left off?” Donna whispered suggestively.

Josh sat there slightly stunned but quickly regrouped. Squeezing her hand, he smiled at her and said, “I’d like that.”

“It’s a date then.”

“You know I’m gonna be thinking about this all day, don’t you?”

Donna withdrew her hand. “Josh, you need to focus. Today is huge. I’m not going to allow myself to feel bad if you’re off your game. There’ll be plenty of time for us later.”

Josh reclaimed her hand. “Right. Congressman now, you later. Wait! That sounds bad. I mean…”

Donna smiled. “I know what you mean. But you need to give the campaign your full attention.”

The cars pulled up at the rally at the University of Virginia. Donna watched Josh head off. Yeah, he was in campaign mode now but she could also see the happiness radiating off him. She could almost see the bounce in his step. Looks like her boyish Josh was back! She fingered the bracelet she now wore and smiled. Thinking she must remember to thank Miranda next time she saw her, Donna headed off to do her job too. Tonight seemed such a long way away!


End file.
